<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goldenrod by Val_Creative</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639606">Goldenrod</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative'>Val_Creative</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Flora &amp; Fauna, Alien Planet, Canon LGBTQ Character, Cute Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Developing Relationship, During Canon, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Introspection, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Romantic Friendship, Soft Thirteenth Doctor, Superpowers, Thirteenth Doctor Era, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan Fluff, Yasmin Khan Loves the Thirteenth Doctor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Yasmin wants to kiss her, to forget what’s happening and the eventuality of them separating. She can’t think about it.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femslash February</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goldenrod</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>LET'S GO. IT'S THASMIN HOURS. I love Thasmin and I will not stop loving them. I wanted to do something short and sweet for these babies, and I'm on Day 9 "<i>Ocean</i>" for Femslash February 2020 <a href="https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/190473208546/any-world-any-fandom-any-originals-however-you">prompts</a> wooo! Keeping up! Still doing the rainbow spectrum/Crayola crayon colors theme! Any thoughts/comments would be so loved! Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Yasmin misses the uniform. She deffo misses feeling capable and strong no matter what.</p><p>Wherever the Doctor goes, confident and loud, it seems like the universe is her business. Maybe it is. Maybe because she's lived for hundreds and hundreds of years. The Doctor even presented as a man before. Several men but one person in all.</p><p>(Yasmin glimpses through the blue-tinged holograms of the Doctor's previous regenerations. Handsome, old, young, skinny… <em>rubbish</em>…)</p><p>They come across an oceanic world, far towards the corner of some bright, new universe. An alien planet that gives Yasmin, Ryan, Graham, and the Doctor herself temporarily powers — as long as they stayed on the planet. Lofting golden rods power the inland cities. The vegetation is furry and mauve. So is natural rock. Some of the plants are more big, golden spores and others are gigantic leaves of cyan blue. The colours of nature match the colours of the buildings glittering in electro-lights.</p><p>"Look how absolutely bonkers this is," Ryan calls to Graham, showing his fingers hardening into steel. "I've never seen—"</p><p>
  <em>"—oi!—be careful, son!—"</em>
</p><p>Graham can apparently breath underwater, for as long as he please. That is helpful for purchasing some peppery seaweed wraps from the deep ocean villages. Best in all four quadrants of this localised universe — or so says the Doctor.</p><p>And, well, the Doctor motions her hands a little too fast and she generates a sudden surge of <em>wind</em>.</p><p>That's fitting. She's like a whirlwind from the highest of mountains, dangerous and beautiful and everlasting. Yasmin knows she's heard that said about the Doctor before, but she can't remember it. The more stressed Yasmin gets, the more her own powers heighten to uncontrollable lengths — sparking, purplish jolts of voltage, leaping out, threatening to zap anyone nearby.</p><p>"I'm going to hurt someone," Yasmin says, fretting and ducking herself to a cafe-chair under the mauve rock-formation. She wraps her arms around herself.</p><p>Yasmin's bangs suddenly hover off her forehead. A slow and sweet-smelling breeze envelops her. The Doctor eyes her gently, coming closer and kneeling to her. "You won't," she insists, her own yellow-blonde hair fluttering.</p><p>Yasmin lifts her head, staring hesitantly into the Doctor's eyes.</p><p>"You <em>won't</em>, Yaz."</p><p>Purple voltage rushes out into existence, dancing around the Doctor's wind, twisting and leaping and weaving brilliantly. Yasmin's hands clench into the Doctor's grasp. It hurts. She breathes in, steadying herself. Her own name passes the Doctor's lips and Yasmin wants to kiss her, to forget what's happening and the eventuality of them separating. She can't think about it.</p><p>"You're not alone here."</p><p>But how do you <em>hold</em>… how can Yasmin <em>kiss</em>… a <em>whirlwind</em>… an unstoppable force of nature?</p><p>
  <em>"Not ever."</em>
</p><p>*</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>